


Where Did You Put the Lava Lamp?

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Series: Lava Lamp [2]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Non-Rape, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sex Toys, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sort of sequel to "Is the Price of a Lava Lamp Worth It?" I say sort of a sequel, but it starts off the exact same way for both stories. However, this one goes a complete different direction and is a lot kinkier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did You Put the Lava Lamp?

**Where Did You Put the Lava Lamp?** **  
**

The hotel door opened slowly. The light from the hallway bathed the room and the remaining members of the band in its harsh light. Chris was sound asleep on the floor. His head was resting on his folded arms. Joey and Justin were asleep on the couch. Sometime during their sleep, they entwined arms and had their bodies pressing against each other. The television had nothing but static and you could hear the steady rhythm of the movie rewinding in the VCR.

"Shhh.... We have to be quiet. Everyone is asleep," Lance whispered to JC before stepping completely into the room.

JC followed and, when he was completely inside, shut and locked the hotel room. JC turned back around and looked at Lance. The static from the television gave him an eerie ghost-like look. He watched as Lance bent over and picked up the remote that was lying next to Chris' sleeping body. JC's member started to lengthen as his eyes took in Lance's leather clad ass. He wanted him now. He had to have him now. JC reached out his arm and grasped hold of Lance's. With a quick yank, they were heading toward their shared bedroom in the suite. Lance had just enough time to hit "POWER" on the television and VCR before dropping the remote onto a nearby chair.

JC threw Lance onto the bed and was on top of him immediately. He hungrily licked up Lance's neck and captured Lance's bottom lip between his teeth. Lance let out a small groan. Seizing the opportunity, JC pushed his tongue between the pouty lips and plundered the warm depth of Lance's mouth. JC's hands moved up Lance's body. He slow slid them underneath Lance's shirt. Farther and farther, he pushed the shirt up Lance's body. JC detached himself from Lance's eager mouth when his nipples came into view. He gently licked each erect nub before gently blowing on them. A shiver of supreme pleasure went through Lance's body.

Lance grabbed the back of JC's head and started to push him lower toward his straining member. However, JC crawled off the top of Lance and stood next to the bed. Breathing heavily, Lance just looked at JC. Why was he waiting? What did he want? Lance's eyes went wide as he watched JC grab the collar of his shirt and tear it from his body in a ferocity that Lance had never seen before. Lance, unsure of what has possessed JC at the moment, moved away from him slightly. JC saw this and sat on the bed next to Lance. He placed one hand on Lance's chest and one hand on the side of Lance's face.

JC moved his face just inches away from Lance's. He gazed into Lance's hypnotic green orbs. He could see the fear in them and he was the cause of it. JC gently caressed Lance's face, tracing the outline of his jaw. He, then, picked up Lance's hands in his own and kissed the knuckles gently. "James," he began. Immediately, Lance looked at him. He knew that JC only used his first name when he was really serious. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I just want you. I want to make love to you." Another gentle kiss on Lance's hands. "I would never do anything to hurt you. I just want to show you how much I truly do care about you" JC bowed his head. He tried to suppress the tears welling up within him but could not as he sobbed out three more words: "I love you!"

Lance removed one of his hands from JC's grip and brought it up to JC's chin. He lifted up his head to look him in the eyes. Lance saw that tears were trickling down JC's cheeks. "I want you to make love to me as well. I was just shocked at your intensity." Lance leaned forward and gently licked the tears off JC's face. He looked into JC's crystal blue eyes and said, "I love you, too, Joshua." You could see the joy in JC's face as the words touched his heart.

Lance's facial expression went sullen and JC immediately noticed it. "What's wrong, Lance? Please tell me."

Lance stared at JC for a moment before speaking, "I'm so disappointed in you...."

"Disappointed in me? Why?" JC asked.

"Because you aren't naked yet!" Lance snickered out. JC's mouth dropped open. He was totally shocked. He watched as Lance pulled off his shirt and tossed it to one side of the bed. "Aren't you going to join me?" Lance questioned.

JC snapped out his reverie and stood up abruptly. The sudden movement caused Lance to roll over onto his stomach. In one fluid move, JC took off his pants and straddled Lance's lower legs. He laid down on Lance's prone body. Feeling the skin to skin and skin to leather contact, JC started to slowly push his hips into Lance's leather clad ass. Lance could feel JC's turgid meat pressing against the cleft of his cheeks and the seam of his leather pants. Lance moaned at the feeling of JC's body pressing tightly against his and started to push back into JC's thrusting hips.

Seeing that Lance was more than willing, JC pushed himself back up into a kneeling position. He placed his hands against Lance's ass and gradually started to massage them. Lance let out another loud moan of pleasure. JC leaned forward and licked the small of Lance's back causing another shiver of pleasure to course through his body. JC's hands slowly worked their way toward Lance's hidden entrance. He placed his two thumbs at the spot where Lance's ass would be and pushed roughly. A loud ripping noise could be heard throughout the room as JC's thumbs ripped open the seam. The musky manliness of Lance wafted up to JC's nose. He could feel the dank heat and knew that Lance wasn't wearing any underwear. JC pushed one of his fingers a little deeper into the hole he just made. It made contact with Lance's tight ring. Lance yelled out in surprise as the questioning thumb slid past the barrier and started working its way deeper inside of him.

***

Chris woke up from his slumber with a start. He just heard a scream he thought. He rose off the floor and looked around taking in his surroundings. Joey and Justin were still asleep on the couch. They were almost on top of each other. Justin's head was resting against Joey's chest. Joey's leg was wrapped around Justin's waist which just pulled him closer to his body. It wasn't them, Chris thought. Maybe Lance and JC are back? He stretched his legs and arms before heading toward JC and Lance's bedroom. He was about to call out for JC or Lance to see if they were in there when he heard another noise.

***

"Come on, JC. Fuck me! Make me yours!" Lance screamed out.

JC positioned his straining dick next to Lance's tender hole. With steady pressure, JC began to push in. Ever so slowly, the head started to enter Lance's tight channel. Lance gasped as the bulbous head of JC's dick slipped past the outer ring and started to make its way deeper and deeper inside of him. He could feel every vein and ridge as JC's dick stretched his ass farther than he has ever had before. He could feel JC's heartbeat as his dick pulsed and oozed out more precum. Lance thought that it would be painful, but the only pain was the initial penetration. It was now just euphoric bliss. He felt JC's dick sliding into him deeper and deeper. Soon, Lance felt JC's heavy balls resting on his own and his wiry pubes scratching his upturned ass.

***

Chris couldn't believe what he just heard. Could they really be having sex in there? He placed his hand on the bedroom door knob and turned. They failed to lock it and, as slow as possible, Chris opened the door and peered in. He couldn't see what was going on, but he could hear heavy breathing and some groans. Was it of pain or pleasure? he wondered. Chris opened the door farther and slipped inside. Making sure he kept within the shadows, he eased himself closer and closer to the bed. As he got closer to the bed, he gasped aloud.

JC heard the subtle gasp in the background. He leaned forward, kissed the back of Lance's neck and whispered softly into Lance's ear. "There is someone else in the room with us." The words caused Lance's body to tense up. His butt cheeks and tight hole clamped down onto JC's rigid member preventing him from pulling out. "Relax, Lance. I will be right back." JC kissed the back of Lance's neck again. He could feel Lance relax underneath him and started to slow pull his tumescent dick from Lance's clenching orifice. When JC's dick head was just inside Lance's tight ring, he rotated his hips a little and slowly popped out of Lance. Chris was so enthralled in the scene before him, he failed to notice that JC was no longer inside. JC quickly jumped off the bed and took the few steps to Chris. His massive member slick with Lance's insides and bouncing before him. Chris eyes went wide when he finally realized that JC was standing next to him. His gasp had been heard.

JC grabbed Chris and dragged him to the bed. Lance turned onto his side allowing JC enough room to throw Chris onto the bed next to him. Looking at Chris sternly, Lance sneered out, "Why are you here? Why were you watching us?" Chris couldn't speak. He could feel Lance's heated skin against his body. He could smell the musky manliness of sex filling his nostrils. He could hear Lance's and JC's heartbeats pound in their chests. JC reached forward and pulled down the front of Chris' pants. He grasped Chris' dick. Chris threw his head back and moaned as JC continued to manipulate the hard shaft in his hands.

JC stroked the rigid shaft a few times before moving his hand to Chris' balls. He grabbed them and pulled hard. Chris yelled out in pain. JC looked into his eyes and said, "You don't have to answer us. WE are going to punish you no matter what you say."

Fear shot through his body. "Punish me? How? Why?" Chris managed to finally find the words to utter out.

"That is for us to know and for you to find out," Lance growled. He rolled the rest of the way off the bed. The leather pants hugging his hips and his enormous erection clearly visible down the leg of them. "You are going to get what you deserve." Lance moved his hands to the button of his pants and popped them open. He slid his hand beneath the waistband. The zipper slowly eased its way down exposing the dark hairs and the base of Lance's mammoth dick. Chris gasped at the sight. The base alone was thicker than his wrist. Lance pulled his hands from his pants and positioned them at the top of them. Slowly, he began to work them down his muscular legs. Inch by inch, Lance exposed more and more of his turgid shaft.

When Lance's dick head finally emerged from the leather pants, Chris gasped. He instantly tried to get off the bed and out of the room, but JC had a tight hold on him. Lance stepped out of the leather pants and threw them aside. He grinned like a Cheshire cat when he saw that Chris was trying to escape. Boy, this is going to be fun! Lance thought. "JC! Lance commanded. "Pull Chris' pants the rest of the way off." He moved to hold Chris down as JC quickly yanked the offensive article of clothing from Chris' quivering body.

JC and Lance turned Chris over on his stomach. His firm ass exposed to both of their visions. Lance leaned forward and placed a kiss on the small of Chris' back as JC positioned a finger next to Chris' tight rosebud. Chris gasped at the sensation and pushed back a little effectively spearing himself on JC's probing digit. JC found Chris' internal sweet spot and gently rubbed it. Chris threw back his head and howled in delight as the waves of pleasure rocketed throughout his entire body.

Lance moved to Chris' ear and hissed out, "If you don't be quiet, someone will hear you and if they hear you, we will have to punish you more at another time." Chris' eyes went wide at the thought of the other two members coming into the bedroom and seeing him in the position that he was currently in and the prospect of being punished even more.

He turned his head toward Lance, a single tear trickled out of his eye and down his cheek. "I'll be quiet. You won't hear another thing out of me. I promise...."

"I'm glad you see my side of this." Lance leaned down and kissed Chris squarely on the mouth. Chris opened his mouth slightly allowing Lance to taste him...to plunder his being. Lance pulled himself away from Chris' expert mouth and stood up. He stretched his arms and legs a little before whispering to JC. "Try and make him scream. I have to get something." Lance headed out of the bedroom.

JC turned his attention back to Chris. He thrust his finger deeper into Chris' tight passage. The sensation almost caused Chris to gasp out in pleasure, but he realized what he just said. He quickly clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the moan. JC worked his finger in and out. Each time he thrust knuckle deep into Chris, he stroked Chris' prostate. The hard little nub that was the direct line to send Chris over the edge. Chris still wouldn't make a sound.

Seeing that he had to resort to more drastic measures, JC pulled his slickened finger from Chris. He waited a few seconds for the ring to close tightly again before he placed two of his fingers next to the hidden opening. In one hard push, JC pushed his two fingers into Chris. JC could hear Chris' breath catch in his throat and knew that he could make Chris scream. He finger-fucked Chris a few times before pulling out of him again. Chris' labored breathing was the only thing you could hear in the room. Chris started to struggle more trying to get away from JC and what might happen next.

"STOP IT, CHRIS!" A voice from the darkness bellowed out, just loud enough for Chris to hear but not loud enough to wake the other two members of NSYNC. Chris immediately stopped struggling and laid there resigned to his fate. He would have to accept what Lance and JC had in store for him.

JC turned toward the bedroom door and watched as Lance emerged from the shadows. He was carrying something in his hand, but he couldn't tell what just yet. The only thing he could see was that it was long and cylinder-shaped. As Lance got closer to them, JC realized what was in Lance's left hand. It was Chris' lava lamp. JC looked at Lance and saw a mischievous glint in them. He had a feeling that he knew what Lance was planning to do. Lance and him have always played kinky, but he hoped that Chris will be able to handle what would happen next. JC was about to say something when Lance placed a finger next to his lips and silenced him.

Lance picked up his shirt that was tossed aside earlier and stuffed it into Chris' mouth. "If you feel like screaming, scream into that." He motioned for JC to move up Chris' body and to make sure he held him tight. Lance spread Chris' legs a little wider and crawled between them. He leaned forward and gave Chris' puckered open a tender lick. The taste of it completely overwhelmed his senses. Lance pushed his tongue deeper into the opening gathering more of Chris on his tongue. Lance began to flick his tongue against the opening and Chris began squirming in response.

JC's erection which had partway subsided was now raging again. JC was leaning forward a little and thrusting his hips into Chris' back. JC's cock was oozing precum coating his back and his heavy balls dragged along his spine. He shivered as JC and Lance continued to mercilessly assault his body. He still refused to cry out in either pain or pleasure. He didn't want them to give the satisfaction of knowing that he liked it.

JC started humping his hips a little faster and, with that, started oozing more and more precum. The slick liquid pooling in the center of Chris' back just above his ass. Lance removed his tongue from Chris' well-lubed hole and quickly lapped up JC's essence. Savoring the taste in his mouth a few seconds, he placed a quick kiss on JC's sex-swollen lips. Lance pulled away slightly, held up the lava lamp and smiled at JC.

JC knew that he had to get Chris' mind off of his ass. He turned around and straddled Chris' lower back. His balls resting on the valley of his cheeks. His hard dick pushing fiercely into Chris' back. JC laid down on Chris' body and wrapped his strong arms around Chris' chest. He slowly worked one of his hands toward Chris' trapped cock. As JC approached the straining member, he could feel the heat and the wetness that surrounded it. JC encircled his fingers around it and, when he did, Chris gasped at the sensation.

At that moment, Lance took advantage of Chris' response. He placed the narrow end of the lava lamp next to Chris' hole and roughly pushed it in. Chris' screamed into the shirt as the lava lamp stretched his hole to the maximum. He could feel the burning heat scorch his insides as Lance pushed the lamp deeper into his hole. Further and further, Lance pushed the lava lamp. It stretching him even wider and wider as Lance worked the lamp almost to the base inside of him. Chris' hips bucked up and his ass cheeks tightened. Desperately, he began trying to expel the unwanted intruder; however, by the time he tightened his cheeks in response to the invasion, the lamp was beyond the widest spot. By tightening his ass cheeks, it caused the remainder of the lamp to bury itself deep inside of his straining hole. The only thing that remained outside of Chris' full ass was the cord to plug in the lamp.

Lance rubbed the area around Chris' hole gently easing the intense pain of the penetration. While doing that, he leaned forward and licked JC's back. JC arched it in response and thrust his hips hard into Chris one last time. The orgasm that he had been building towards rocketed from his balls, up his engorged shaft and onto Chris' sweat- and precum-slickened back. Chris was squirming beneath JC trying to make the fire in his ass less intense. As soon as JC stopped pumping his pent-up load all over Chris' back, Lance grasped the cord of the lava lamp and yanked it from Chris' insides. Chris yelled into the shirt once more as it felt as though his insides were being ripped out with the lava lamp.

Lance held the still warm lava lamp in his hands for a few minutes before throwing it over his shoulder. The lava lamp made contact with the edge of the dresser and it busted open. The colored contents dribbling down the dresser and onto the bedroom's white carpeted floor. Lance thrust two of his fingers into Chris' abused hole to see his response. Nothing. Chris was completely silent, except he pushed his ass back onto the questing fingers. Lance smiled. Chris was ready.

Lance crawled closer to Chris' ass and placed the head of his bloated cock next to Chris' hole. Lance began to put more pressure on the temperamental hole. Slowly, Chris began to open a little wider and the head of Lance's massive dick slipped past the tight ring. Chris let out a scream into the shirt once again; but, at the same time, thrust back impaling himself completely on Lance's rigid member. Lance gasped as he felt Chris' ass swallow him completely to the base in one quick movement. JC long since recovered from his powerful orgasm slowly eased himself off of Chris' back. The fiery cum which had erupted from his member onto a few moments ago was cooling in a liquid pool.

Lance traced his hands up Chris' sides and down his back. He ran his hands through JC's cum and began to massage the remnants into Chris' skin. Lance, then, leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Chris' chest. He bit into Chris' shoulder and using his slight advantage rolled with Chris onto his back. Remaining buried to the balls inside of Chris, Lance began to thrust in and out of him a little. Chris' dick was red and straining. It was dripping a steady river of precum. Lance used his legs to open Chris' a little more allowing JC access as well. JC crawled between the twin set of legs and placed his dick next to Chris' already full hole.

Chris felt the added pressure and threw his head back and howled. The shirt had fallen out of his mouth when Lance pulled him over onto his back. JC pressed more and more demanding entrance. JC grabbed hold of Chris' dick and pumped it a few times. JC watched as Chris' balls tightened up and saw his dick pulse. A second later the piss slit belched forth its white treasure. Chris' dick shot six times. The first pulse shot over Chris' shoulder and hit Lance on the face. The second and third shot landed on Chris' chest. The fourth and fifth on his stomach. The sixth and final shot oozed out of his dick and dribbled down his dick.

As the orgasm subsided, JC felt Chris relax and thrust his bulbous cock head into him. He felt himself slide into Chris' channel alongside Lance's pulsing member. Soon, JC was buried to his balls next to Lance in the tight confines of Chris' ass. Slowly, JC pulled out and thrust back into him. He could feel his heavy balls and his turgid organ rubbing against Lance's. All three of them moaned as JC continued to thrust into him harder and harder. Each time JC pushed himself into Chris again, Chris moved up Lance's body a little. Each time JC pulled himself out, he pulled Chris with him burying himself onto Lance's aching member. The sweat trickling down their bodies. Their bodies glistening in the moonlight. JC thrust in one last time. This time, however, he pulled Chris back toward him. Both, JC and Lance, were balls deep inside of him. Their balls tightened in unison and their twin towers of terror began pulsating. The cum that churned in them burst up their dicks flooding Chris' already full ass. Chris felt the warmth filling his insides began to shoot again onto his chest and stomach.

JC collapsed forward onto Chris. All three of them were breathing heavy after the intensity of their respective orgasms. Resting for a few minutes to capture their breaths, JC planted a small kiss on Chris' mouth. He, then, planted a small kiss on Lance's. JC slowly started to pull out and, as he withdrew from Chris' tight ring, the cum started to pour out onto Lance's balls and the bed. JC moved his mouth to Chris' opening and began to lap up the intoxicating mixture as it continued to drain out of Chris' stretched hole. After it stopped seeping out, JC helped Chris off of Lance's huge dick. He rolled to the side and just laid there as JC cleaned off Lance's dick and balls. When he was finally done, JC laid down next to Chris and he pulled them both close to him.

JC traced a line down Chris' back which caused Chris to look at him. JC smiled and said, "So, did you like your punishment?"

Chris grasped hold of JC's and Lance's dick, placed a kiss on each of their lips and said, "Definitely. When can we do it again?"

The next voice that was heard wasn't JC or Lance. It was from the ever present darkness. "How about now?" With that, Justin and Joey walked into the moonlight.

***

What happens next is another story for another time....


End file.
